Drabbles of OTP
by ExLovers92731
Summary: Drabbles of my OTPs. Characters from Fairy Tail, Mystic Messenger and many more!
1. Nalu 1

**Summary: drabbles of my faourite pairings.**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 _Lucy's POV_

He's gone.

I can't believe he's gone, and really gone this time. No sign of his items in my apartment. Normally right at this time, he will be stuffing himself in the hall, or sleeping in my bed, ignoring my protest.

But he's really gone, just like a dream, and I have finally awake after this sweet dream.

No way.

I slump down on my bed, kicking off my shoes and lay down. Looking at the ceiling, tears threaten to rolls down from my tired eyes. Finally, I close my eyes to ease the drowsiness I feel from lack of sleep, and the all the tears flowing freely down my face.

How did this all happen? Why did he disappear without a trace? It's been days! I think I have leave tons of missed calls and voice messages to his cell, but there's not even a reply! Not even Gray, his best friend who he always don't acknowledge, didn't have a clue on where he has been!

Did I do something wrong? Did he get tired of me? Am I not the good girlfriend I believe I am?

Or did he found someone else and decided to elope? Did he encountered something dangerous and he is in a critical condition? All hospitals, clinics and even morque have been searched, but there's no records of him admitting.

I open my eyes and take a look at my phone screen, and the lock screen wallpaper shows a selfie of me with Natsu behind, giving a toothy grin to the camera. Tears flows out again. I wipe it off with the tissue I have on the bedside coffee table.

Just then, my phone is ringing, showing Erza as her caller ID.

I don't feel like answering, but just in case she got more information on Natsu's whereabouts, I straightening myself before answering.

"Hi Erza."

" _Lucy, come quick to the fountain at the town hall!"_

"What is happeni-"

She ended the call.

Fountain at the town hall? Did she found Natsu there?

Filled with new found hope, I take my bag and rushes out from my apartment, almost forgotting to lock my apartment door. Then with quick steps, I rush to the fountain, ignoring the looks of the passerbys.

Once approaching the fountain, I saw Erza, Gray and Wendy near the fountain, looking furiously at someone. After a few steps, I stop running at all, standing there looking at the familiar silhoutte and pink spiky hair.

"Where have you been?! You better have a good explanation for this, Natsu Dragneel!"

"Lucy have been the most worried of us all! I thought she is going to be a zombie if you don't come back!"

Natsu's face expression looks grim and full of guilt. He lowers his head, obviously done something very wrong. Then I slowly walk towards them, with Wendy first noticed me.

"Lucy-chan! Tell Natsu here how bad he messed up!"

Gray, Erza and Wendy make way for me, so I can stand in front of him. I stand and look at Natsu with a conflicting feeling inside, thinking of what to ask. There were tons of questions to ask him why he disappeared, but all those questions escape, not returning back, making me pretty speechless.

Finally, Natsu muttered out.

"I'm sorry guys, but can I speak to Lucy here privately?"

Gray seems like he is going to give him a punch in the face, but Erza gives him a firm expression, telling him in secret to follow what Natsu says, and he complies.

"Make sure you get ready your face for a beating from me when you are done. You don't deserve Lucy."

They walks away to a safe distance that they can't hear us. Then Natsu raises his head to look at me.

"Lucy, I think it's best we break up."

The feelings I contained all these time exploded, resulting in tears rolling down like a bursting water pipe. Not saying anything, I just turn and tries to walk away, before a hand grabs mine.

"Lucy! Don't you wanna know why?!"

I turn to face him with my drenched face and just manage to spat out a few words.

"How will I know?!"

"Because it was my brother who killed your mother, and made your family business goes bankrupt, resulting in your father's sickness and death."

The gears in my brain starts to click, and I can just reply with a 'huh' to him. He shakes his head, looking very sad and tries to explain.

"Look, there's something I hide from you before, which is my family background. Remember how I used to tell that I'm an orphan?"

I nod.

"See, the thing is, I have a long lost brother, which we got reunited around 2 years ago. He is Zeref Dragneel, the CEO of the Alvarez Corp. Turns out he is the one responsible for your mother's death."

"He is also the one who used different means to acquire the Heartfilia Corp, made your father declared bankruptcy, and died of a heart attack."

I still don't understand why he disappeared, and appearing now to explain all of these, related to our relationship.

"So?"

"Aren't you mad? I mean, I'm the younger brother of the man who literally destroyed your family."

I got so mad that before I can process my thoughts, my right hand had slapped Natsu's left cheek, leaving an angry red mark.

Natsu puts his hand on his red cheek, and mutters sadly.

"So that's why I moved out, preparing everything necessary to move out from your life. I shouldn't stay with you, Luce. I don't deserve you."

"Are you an idiot?!"

He looks at me, just make a slight nod, and start to turn away. Immediately, my hand rises to catch his toned arm, surprised him slightly.

"Luce?"

"So that's your reason for leaving me? Just because you are the little brother of my mother's murderer, you want to leave me, alone?! Is that it? So what, if your family is the sworn enemy of mine? Why will it influence our relationship? To hell with this kind of logic! You are not the one who did that, and you are a fool to think that I will stop loving you just because of your family!"

I stop ranting out to resume my breath. Natsu looks at me like I grow two heads on my neck or something.

"You are weird."

"You are the one with the weird thinking! Mister Natsu Dragneel, if you think this will break our relationship into two, then let me straighten you up! Listen carefully, I, Lucy Heartfilia, will never stop loving you, no matter what stupid things you have don-"

Before I know it, a pair of wet lips crash into mine, almost falling down, but luckily he supports me by holding my back. Then we start to make out.

"Get a room, you both!"

Embarrassed, I stop the heated kiss, making Natsu pouts a little. Then he looks at me like how he always do, the looks he give me whenever he is thinking how lucky he is to have me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Luce. Will you adopt this baby dragon back to your side?"

I chuckle at his sentence, poke his nose, and he whimpers a bit. Then he hugs me tightly, not too tight to crush me, and rest his chin on my shoulders.

"I got a question to ask you, Luce. Will you let me?"

I pull out from the hug to look at him questionly, then nods. Then he lets go the grip on my hips, and takes out a box from his pocket, kneeling down and opens the box.

"Will you be the wife of Natsu Dragneel, becoming Mrs Dragneel?"

I think my brain just short circuit. We might not be together for long, but I'm sure we are so compatible with each other that it's so natural as reciting ABC. Still, for him to pop this question right after the heartache he gave me, this is so sudden! Still, I always imagined a more romantic proposal in my daydreams. Since this is Natsu we are talking about, having him to make such a traditional proposal without breaking things is a huge accomplishment.

"YES!"

Natsu takes out the ring, and wears it on my ring finger, which fits perfectly. I take a quick look at the ring's design, and I can see a dragon wrapping around a star cut diamond. Clearly, this design is custom made, and normally custom made jewelry costs a fortune.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as you though."

* * *

"And that's how your father proposed to me."

I close my diary book, and it seems that Nashi is still excited, far from sleepy.

"Mummy, I wanna hear it again!"

"Maybe next time, now it's time for you to sleep, my little pumpkin. Good night."

I switch off the table lamp, and walk back to the bedroom I share with my husband.


	2. 707 x MC 1

**Pairing: 707 x MC**

 **Genre: Romance, humor**

 _MC's POV_

Today's a beautiful day, with birds chirping, beautiful sky without much clouds, and the temperature is not too hot nor too cold. I sit on the sofa in the living room, and takes out a book that I picked out the other day to read, since I have done all the house chores.

After a few minutes, Meowy the robot cat starts to make some noises.

"Agent 707 is approaching, agent 707 is approaching!"

I got excited as it's been a while since I saw Saeyoung. The last time we met was last week's Saturday, when we camp at his room watching a horror movie, where he hides behind my skirt, obviously shaking. I had a good laugh at his behavior, which he made excuses that the sound effect is too realistic that makes him shudders non stop.

The door makes an electronic beep, and click open, revealing a tired looking Saeyoung with Saeran at the back, looking pissed for some reason, carrying few bags of groceries.

"Agent 606, report to duty immediately!"

Saeyoung smiles widely, and ruffles my hair, making me pout a bit. Saeran puts down the bags on my dining table, and turns to leave.

"I should go."

"Saeran, where you going?"

"I forgot my ice cream," and off he go, disappeared rather quickly.

"So, what's the occasion?" I take a look at the groceries, and realised there's lots of food, HBC (honey buddha chips) and Dr Pepper, which can last both of us a couple of weeks.

"Well, don't you remember, MC?"

I try to think of the occasion, and starts to have an imaginary checklist in my mind. Our dating anniversary? Nope, that's in another 3 months. Valentine? Nope, it's been almost 4 months since the last valentine. The day Saeran finally called Saeyoung hyung? Nope, that's not it. The day Saeyoung almost burn down the house when he finally cooks? Nope. The day Vanderwood got his pictures taken when he wears a maid suit? Nope.

I look at him, thinking he might give me a clue, as I have no more ideas.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Agent 707, reveal today's mission objective."

His mouth curves up to a side, grinning at me. I have a bad feeling about this. That's the face he makes when he found an idea to trick Yoosung or the other RFA members.

"You see, today's the day where I will be successful in capturing Elly, since I have a foolproof plan!"

Since yesterday Jumin mentioned about going for a business trip overseas, and entrusted Elly to Jaehee, Saeyoung has been very hyper since.

"Do you think you have better chances in getting Elly out when she is in Jaehee's house?"

"Exactly!" Saeyoung makes a spin, and loses his balance, falling down very quickly. I grab his arm to regain his balance, but it seems that I fall down together with him to the floor carpet.

"Ouch!"

I do a slight knock on his head, half joking and half scolding.

"Why do you even drag me down together?"

"Because it's always fun to be together!" he laughs and closes his eyes, making smooching sounds trying to kiss me. I just laugh and puts a hand over his mouth. Then he licks my hand, resulting in me having goosebumps all over as it's ticklish.

"It tickles!"

In the end we have a pillow fight with the pillows on the sofa, and Saeran comes back, looking pissed at the mess we had done.

"I'm out of here."

"Saeran, wait for your beloved hyung!"

The plan to kidnap Elly is forgotten, and luckily there's no incident happened during Jumin's oversea's trip.


	3. Miraxus 1

**Pairing: Miraxus**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 _Mira's POV_

It's been a while since the guild has been this rowdy, and I'm glad that we won the battle against Zeref with not much casualties.

This days of peace, with tables and chairs flying around, and the master shouting at the others to stop, with a particular S rank mage drinking at the bar, makes everything seem normal again as previously.

"Mira, another glass."

"Coming right up!"

Lissana comes out from the kitchen back, and starts making drinks for Lucy, while being pestered by Cana on how she haven't found a boyfriend yet. I smile at how my ships are progressing very steadily. Gray and Juvia obviously started dating, with Juvia looking like living on cloud 9 every day. Erza and Jellal is openly dating, with Jellal's previous crimes being override by the magic council after the war. Gajeel takes every chances he has to sing a song to Levy, with only Levy appreciating his music. And our most favourite pairing of the guild, Natsu and Lucy, bickering about food with Happy grinning and smirking at their antics.

After I finish pouring a fresh glass of beer, I pass it to Laxus, with him muttering thanks.

"So Mira, when are you going to land yourself a boyfriend?" asks Cana while she holds the beer barrel rather tightly.

"Me? I don't think so. I will be happy enough to see our guild members getting married while I being the godmother of their children!"

Laxus scoffs, and looks at me, trying not to laugh.

"You, godmother? I bet they will pee their pants when they saw you in your demon mode."

"You don't look very children friendly as well, Mr Laxus."

We kind of having a little staring contest, before Laxus resumes drinking his beer.

"Say, what if we have a date to see if we could work?"

"Is that a challenge?"

The thunder mage nods, saying he is willing to bet all his fortune that I will fall in love with him instantly. Lately, he's been proposing all kinds of dates, with challenges as excuses. I can see that he is trying really hard lately, though I can't really read his real intention is. Is he lonely? Does he think we can make a rather perculiar couple? Will these between us works?

"Mira-nee, why not the both of you go out for real then? I can see you both making a good pair."

Well, I'm good at reading signs others shown for their crushes and love interest, but it seems that I can't really read what Laxus is thinking about.

Do I like him? Well, maybe yes I did, but I don't really know anymore. I know that both my siblings wants me to settle down with a guy as well, since they have found their partners.

And it's kind of strange dating a fellow guild member, when there's obviously not much of a sexual tension between us. But why not? Let's give it a try, since most of my ships came true anyway.

"Ok deal, Laxus. Let's see what you can offer me."

"Tomorrow night at 6pm, I will come here to get you."


	4. Yoosung x MC 1

**Pairing: Yoosung x MC**

 **Genre: Romance (WARNING! SUGGESTED LEMON)**

 _MC's POV_

"Is everything ok?"

I think I have sigh enough time to be recorded in the Guinness Book of Records. Jaehee sips her cup of coffee, and puts down her cup, looking concerned at me.

"Are you having troubles with Yoosung lately?"

I don't know how it started. I mean, I know Yoosung can be quite the babyish from the moment I know him. His willingness to sacrifice himself for my safety is something that makes me look at him in a different perspective. Even though he seems more mature now that he is a full time veterinian of his own pet clinic, I feel something is missing.

"I don't know. I'm afraid that I might fall out of love for Yoosung. I mean, lately he is been very busy with his work that he comes home late, normally after I have fallen asleep. Then the next morning, he has gone to work, the only thing he left of is an omelette for me. And, it seems that our sexual relationship is having a decline. I want him to be possessive of me too!"

Jaehee almost choked on her coffee. After she calms herself down, she opens her mouth again.

"I believe I can't really help you on the sexual relationship part, but why not ask try searching online on what to do exactly?"

"I don't know anymore. I did thought of asking the other member's advice, but it seemed impossible, with Seven trolling around, Zen blabbering about how men are supposed to be a beast, how Jumin seemed nonchalant on relationships."

She nods to my comments. Then my phone chimes, indicating a new message. I take a quick look and it is from Yoosung.

 _Darling, I might be very late again today. My clinic is slammed with customers with their furry friends._

Suddenly, a devilish thought came to my mind. I might need to make use of our dog, Yuyu.

* * *

I rush to Yoosung's clinic, with Yuyu in the travel crate. Yuyu is a male miniature poodle, about 2 years old. Once reaching the reception, the receptionist immediately recognises me.

"Hello Mrs Kim, are you bringing Yuyu for vaccination?"

Looking at the people waiting at the waiting rooms with their pets, I feel sad that it might take a while before reaching my turn.

"Well, Yuyu is acting strange since last night, so I thought of letting my husband taking a look at him."

After registering Yuyu, I went to have a sit while playing with Yuyu for a while. I grin like an idiot while thinking what to do with Yoosung when I see him later. There will be no interruptions, I hope. I did have some chat with the other customers and having fun petting the other pets. Then I heard the receptionist calling my name.

I enter the examination room, with Yoosung's back facing my direction. He looks busy filling up the previous customer's report card. I let down Yuyu and he immediately jumps to Yoosung, wanting him to pet him.

"Yuyu?!"

I lock the door, not wanting others to interrupt nor giving them a scare on what I'm about to do.

"Darling, wh-y are y-ou here?" Yoosung obviously having difficulties talking as Yuyu is busy licking his whole face.

"To get a chance to see you, of course."

"You gave me a scare. I thought something bad happened to Yuyu," he breathes out a sigh of relief, and stands up, giving me a hug.

"I miss you so much Yoosung."

"I miss you too, darling."

Then before he can say anything else, I forcefully takes off his lab coat, and unbutton his shirt.

"Darli-ng! What are you doing?!"

"Not so loud. Unless you want the others to hear us having some fun right here."

He blushes hard like a giant tomato, and within minutes, his hands are all over me, with his face buried into my chest.

Well, at least now I found a way to make sure we have some time for each other everyday.


End file.
